Clumsy
by paranoid these days
Summary: another songfic about sucre and michael with the song "clumsy"


**hey guys!!! this is my fourth fic; it's kinda based on dream i had about me and this guy i like. although i only started liking him after i had this dream. and the dream wasn't exactly like this; i just can't remember all of it. all i do remenber are the kisses. but same basic idea. **

**enjoy!!!!!**

**CLUMSY**

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it _

Michael sat on the couch next to Sucre, handing him a Coke. "Thanks," he said, smiling. He continued flipping through the channels as Michael struggled to control his unusual squirming.

_First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Played it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

_Rachel Ray's 30 Minute Cooking. The Young and the Restless. The Nanny. Sanford and Son. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Seventh Heaven. One Tree Hill. Baby Looney Tunes. Two and a Half Men. Will and Grace. Friends. _

"Wait a minute, I love that show," Michael said, grabbing the remote from Sucre's hand, their hands brushing in a way that could've almst have been accidental. Michael hoped Sucre hadn't noticed.

He had, but didn't say anything. He wouldn't if Michael wouldn't.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

_Will and Grace_ was almost over, so they watched the last few minutes, and then started watching _King of Queens_. Discreetly Mihcael managed to, inch by inch, edge his way closer to Sucre. He prayed that he wouldn't notice.

He did. "Uhm... are you hungry?" he asked, getting up nervously. He made his way to the kitchen, opening the cabinets, searching for somethng, anything, that would occupy his attention. He didn't like being that close Michael; it made him feel things he shouldn't. He managed to think of sardines and worms and grapefruit so that the familiar tightness wouldn't build up in his jeans.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it_

Inwardly Michael cursed himself for being so stupid. It was one thing to have feelings for your best friend; it was quite another to de something about it. But he really couldn't help it. It was asif it was done in his subconcious or something. He hadn't even noticed.

_Can't help it _

_The girl can't help it_

Sucre sat back down, more than just a little nervous. He had to talk to Michael about this, but didn't even know if what he was feeling was for real. So he just turned to Michael, slowly, oh so slowly, and then, quickly, quickly enough so that he wouldn't have time to rethink what he was doing, he pressed his lips to the corner of Michael's mouth. At first, getting no reaction, he panicked. But then, he he felt Michael shift on the couch, felt his move towards him, and felt a warm hand behind his neck.

_Can't breath  
When you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm going down  
Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm_

Then, at the same time, both realized what they were doing, and pulled away. Sucre felt guilty; Mihcael embarassed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have--" Sucre started, as Michael said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to--" For a moment, both just stared ateach other, both afraid. Afraid of what was anybody's guess.

"Maybe I should go," Michael said slowly. Sucre nodded wordlessly, watching him make his way to the door.

After he locked the door, he turned off the t.v., and, tripping over the coffee table, went to the bathroom.

Over the course of the next three weeks, the two avoided each other, until Sucre decided that this was childish. He called Mihcael and asked if he wanted to come over.

"Sure," Michael had answered hesitantly.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

The doorbell rang, and Sucre opened the door. Michael stepped inside.

After two hours of t.v., idiotic shows, laughing at infomercials, and many cans of soda, (no beer because Michael had to drive home, and Sucre was a good friend,so he didn't tempt him), Michael told Sucre he had to go.

"Okay," Sucre agreed. He made no move to stand, but when Michael took a few steps toward the door, he called him back.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it _

"I know he didn't talk about this but..." Sucre's voice trailed off.

_You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me don't stay single for long_

Michael said, "But what?" Although he already knew the answer.

_'Cause everytime a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back_

Sucre raised his eyebrows slightly and said quietly, "We both know what you want to do, so why don't you?"

Michael hesitated for a moment, then leaned closer to Sucre, placing a hand on the side of his face.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it _

As Sucre's eyes closed, Michael stroked his cheek with his thumb for a moment, before closing his own eyes and pressing his lips against Sucre's.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

Sucre felt a tongue press against his lips and he parted them. For a moment, he kissed back, and it felt better than he had ever thought it would.

Michael pulled away, a soft smile playing on his lips. His eyes darted from Sucre's eyes, to his mouth, to his eyes again, and back. Then he leaned in, and just gave him a peck. His green eyes had a look in them that Sucre had never seen before, but liked. Michael bit his bottom lip for a moment, then said, "'Night."

"'Night," he whispered back.

_So in love with you  
So in love with you_


End file.
